


cellmates au

by keyungso



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso
Summary: where lance and keith are cellmates au





	cellmates au

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: hi. I thought about this while I was pooping and I loved action and slight bit of gore mixed with romance so much that I had to write it down before I forget. So this is sort of a draft?? If I recieve good feedbacks on this, maybe I'll do a part 2^^

au where Keith and Lance are cellmates. 

Keith spat out his toothpaste, looking at his reflection with tired eyes. A pale boy with dark circles surrounding his eyes and dark hair stared back at him, wearing a worn out orange uniform. The sound of turning of lock made him tilt his head sideways, wondering why his food was delivered two hours earlier than usual. 

"Kogane!" A gruff voice called him. Keith sighed, continuing to wash his face when the man called him again, this time louder and irritation dripping on his voice. He made his way to the door, knowing if he didn't, he would spend another 4 hours in the electric chair and eating leftover meatloaf for the next five months. 

One of the guards assigned to this floor, Finn, a bulky, tall guy, was holding another boy he's never seen before. Keith frowned in confusion, crossing his arms. 

"He's going to stay here until he gets his own cell," Finn said, pushing the boy inside, ignoring his protests and locking the door, walking outside to stand in the corner and guard like usual. 

Keith was too stunned to do anything else. Living in this cell alone for 2 years straight now and suddenly fucking Finn dropped a brown-haired lanky boy with him? This guy didn't even look like he could harm a fly, Keith sneered when Lance kept shouting at the guard, speaking in a foreign language Keith couldn't understand. It sounded like Spanish but he couldn't be so sure. 

"Jesus Christ, first I get a fucking ugly uniform and now I have to live with a roommate? This feels like fucking dormitory all over again," the boy muttered, dropping on the bed with a sigh. 

Keith's frown deepened, looking at the boy who was getting too comfortable for his own liking. He cleared his throat. 

"Oh," the boy finally noticed him, propping up to his elbows as he grinned at Keith. "Sup. The name's Lance." 

"Get off my bed," Keith hissed. 

"What?" Lance whined, "Come on, I just got tazed a brillizian times just now. I can't move a muscle."  

Keith stood in front of the bed, a perfect death glare on his eyes. "Move." He hissed again. 

"Alright alright," Lance sat up, though he didn't move from the bed, and Keith was too tired to tell him again so he climbed in beside him, laying down. 

It was silence before Lance spoke again, "So. What's your story?" 

Keith raised an eyebrow when Lance turned his head to look at him. "Like," he elaborated, "What's your name? What got you here the first place?" 

Keith closed his eyes in response. He didn't even to answer a stranger's silly questions. He opened his eyes so fast, hands ready to fight when he felt Lance push him away jokingly. 

"Did you," his voice dripped with irritation and warning, and his anger rising when Lance blinked down at him innocently, "Did you just touch me?" 

"Aw come on, sourpuss," the swarthy boy grinned down at him, not the least frightened. Keith was supposed to get even angrier yet he found himself being able to calm his mind down just the slight. The thought of someone so carefree yet so reckless was interesting and tiring at the same time. Usually anytime Keith talked, everyone in front of him would hurry up and get out of his way, scared to suffer on the hands of the infamous Keith Kogane. You could say he had quite a reputation in the prison. 

"Do you know who I am?" Keith asked. He didn't usually brag about his image or what he did yet he found himself wanting to impress this guy who he didn't even know.

Lance turned his body around so that he was sitting leg crossed, body fully facing the laying Keith. "Keith Kogane. Emo boy. Ugly hairstyle. Probably uses eyeliner in his spare time?" 

Keith shot him a dirty look, ignoring how cute he thought Lance looked when he smiled sheepishly. "I'm Keith Kogane. Probably have known me for Red." He closed his eyes, waiting for the sweet sound of gasp and realization. Whenever people realized he was the famous Red. The Red who was known to take down and silently assassinate anyone they were paid to do, they quickly ran away, not even wanting to look him in the eye. He was named Red as a nickname is the streets, as no one could recognize the silent, yet deadly ninja hiding in the shadows, waiting for the target before pouncing and disappearing without a trace. 

Keith chuckled in his mind. Lance would probably freak. 

"Uh, okay," Lance's unmoving voice made him open his eyes, "Cool nickname I guess." 

Keith was baffled, yet he kept his cool composure and made that face when you knew something a person didn't. Yet, Lance still stared at him blankly. 

"I'm Red. You know," Keith found himself explaining, "the famous assassin." 

Still blank. "You know. I killed a lot of people for the money. No one knew it was me for like 8 years?" 

"Uh.."

"The one wearing all black with a really cool ninja mask. Always using this really cool motorcycle? Expert of knives- how can't you know Red? I was like one of the most wanted assassin alive and still am. Have you been living under a rock?" 

Lance blinked at him slowly for a moment, irritation almost reaching its peak and Keith's left eye twitched. Something about this guy not knowing who he was made him weirdly angry and pouty and Keith usually didn't care of anyone's opinions about him. 

"OHHHHH," Lance bursted out, a smile appearing from his lips and Keith's breath stopped for moment in excitement before Lance sighed and shrugged, "Nevermind. I don't know who you are." 

Keith was sitting against the bed post now, too grumpy to sleep. "What about you? What's so great about your story that you don't recognize the low lives like me?" 

Again, Lance pushed him away jokingly. If he was anyone else, Keith would had taken the arm, break it into half and shove it up the person's ass. But he didn't with Lance. He just frowned, warning him to do that again with his eyes, which Lance knowingly ignored of course. 

"I don't have a story actually," Lance shrugged, "Just sold fake IDs to underaged kids who wanted to be grown ups. Like what is up with that? If I had one wish right now, I would wish to turn back time and become a baby again. Or maybe an embryo so I can kill myself inside before my mom gives birth to me. Or maybe a sperm. And I would swim the fuck away from the egg instead of to it." 

Keith blinked. "That's all? You came here just for the IDs?" 

Lance shot him a sheepish smile, which Keith found adorable. Not that he would tell him that..

"And maybe I gambled a little with some pretty bad guys and ended up having to kill them," Lance added, a little rushed and hushed as he laughed nervously afterwards. 

"Which bad guys?" Keith questioned. 

"Cobras," Lance threw it out like some random name yet Keith raised his eyebrow in surprise. He was impressed, to say the least. The Cobras was one of the worst, strongest gang you could ever meet. No one dared walking around at night where they were usually found lurking around. Keith fought with some of them once and he had to admit they were pretty good. Lance was lanky and tall and if Keith didn't know any better, he would probably say Lance was stupid. But listening to him now, he could tell Lance was extremely smart. 

Only the fittest, strongest, most agile person could dare and survive to take down the Cobras. And Lance had only a couple of scratches and bruises. There was probably more under his shirt yet he didn't show it. 

"So what's the deal-i-o around here? Do we have clubs or something? Or an arcade? Or are we stuck here the whole day?" Lance looked around the small room. 

"It's a prison. Not a mall." 

"Prisons can be cool too, you know." 

Keith watched him as he stood up and stretched, walking to the door and looking through the small gap. "Hey!" He shouted, "Office Dose!" Now Keith was even more impressed. He didn't know Finn's last name was Dose. How did Lance know was something he would like to find out. 

"What do you want?" Finn replied, a frown on his face. 

"Come on, Finn," Lance teased, "Smile a little. Why is everyone so dark and gloomy here?" 

He turned his head to Keith just for a minute to shove his tongue out before starting up a conversation with the officer. Keith tried listening to them, yet he found himself drowning to sleep before he finally did. 

When he woke up, Lance was sleeping beside him, the room almost completely dark but light enough so Keith could still see Lance, though not perfectly. 

He was snoring lightly and Keith wondered why he didn't wake up of the sound. As an assassin, life was always at the tip of his fingers, with thousand of cops and other assassins following his trails and trying to take his down thus he had to train himself to maximize his reflexes, waking up to the slight bit of sound. 

Keith's gaze unconsciously dropped to his lips, parted slightly open. It was a pretty shade of pink and there was something in him that pulled him closer and closer like a magnet. He didn't know how he did it or why, but his hand found itself tangled into Lance's short brown hair. It felt so soft and Lance felt so warm. 

He turned his focus back on the lips when he heard Lance mumble something inaudible. 

Like a magnet, it pulled him closer and closer, making him raise his body to softly, just softly place his lips on Lance. It felt cold. Yet a foreign excited rush went down his spine as he broke the kiss. His lips hovered just barely on top of his and he could feel the warm breath Lance was exhaling. 

Suddenly, like a brick the action he just did dropped on him and he pulled himself away so quickly like it burnt him. He felt his cheeks burning as he tried to calm himself down and slap himself for being so..defenseless and pathetic. 

He just fucking kissed Lance in his sleep. 

Thoughts running wild, he turned his body away so his back was facing Lance, closing his eyes shut to hopefully erased the very memory what what he just did and go back to sleep. 

Unknown to him though, Lance's cheeks were starting to pink, his eyes slowly blinking open in the quiet darkness as he smiled. 

A/N: I know Keith was supposed to get consent first before kissing someone and I know I have to remind everyone that consent is the number one priority but Keith has never been with anyone and he doesn't really have control over his feelings yet. All he knows is something is telling me to kiss him and I will.


End file.
